UNWRITTEN HIDDEN RULES OF THE SGC MY VERSON OF IT
by Kylie Carter Reese
Summary: well this is my verson of unwriten hidden rules and singles that sg1 sends to each other when their talken around ppls its my first stargate story so yeah... its complete now
1. The Unwritten hidden Rules at the SGC

The Unwritten hidden Rules at Stargate Command: By Evelyn Marie Hanf Campbell

SO i do not Own Stargate nor the cast of stargate so i wish i do because some of the storie lines would b different if i did... hehehe

Ok so everyone knows that their unwritten hidden rules at Stargate Command... I have my Version of those Rules and pleas bear with me... oh yeah a lot of Shipping in this one too and hidden language between Jack & Sam and the rest of sg1... In the following Shipping are Jack and Sam, Hammond, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, Salmac and Jacob with the rest of Stargate Command.

Chapter one

Rule #1: Hidden Language with Jack and Sam and the rest of Sg1 including General Hammond and Dr. Frasier...

Sam says "Sir", she actually means Jack, the rest of sg1 with Janet, General Hammond and the rest of the Base knows that too... The peoples that don't know are Senator Kinsey and the rest of NID and the Government...

Jack says "Carter" he actually means Sam, the rest of sg1 with Janet, General Hammond and the rest of the Base knows that too... The peoples that don't know are Senator Kinsey and the rest of NID and the Government...

When any member of SG1 says "I know" with a little anger behind it. That means back the fuck off or else I'll rip your head off…

When Sam says "I Know" involving Jack she means: "Back the fuck off or else I'll rip your head off. Oh by the way that's the man I love, hurt and or kidnap so yeah I know." "Got anything else to say… If not I'll get back to work thank you very much dumb ass…"

When Jack says "I know" involving Sam he means: "no shit Sherlock give me a min, oh if you ask me again back the fuck off or else I'll rip your head off… oh by the way that's the woman I love, hurt and or kidnap so yeah I know.." "Got anything else to say… if not I'll get back to work thank you very much dumbass…"

Daniel has the same way of saying I Know and for Teal'c he doesn't say I know….

Janet and General Hammond don't say it either…

When Sg1 ask about an injured member their team usually calmer then if Jack and Sam would be asking about each other... example:

Daniel Asken about Teal'c: "How is he?"

Janet: "he's ok Junior is taken good care of him... should be up and running around in a few days..."

Daniel response: "Lucky I wished I had a Gao'uld, wait NOT!"

Teal'c Asken about Daniel: "How is he?"

Janet: "He's gonna need a few weeks to officially be better but he'll live... we'll keep him in here for a few more days then he gets to go home... but he better take it easy i don't wanna see him in here again for another month or two... "

Teal'c: "I will see that he listen to your orders DR. Frasier... "

Jack: "How is she Doc..?"

Janet: "For starters she's lucky and she's fighting through this. There are a few broken ribs and a collapse lung and a broken leg but she'll live. Don't worry too much go get some sleep. I'll have Teal'c or Daniel watch her."

Jacks response: "Um no that's ok I'll stay. Besides she wakes up without me here looking after her, I will never hear the end of it..."

Janet: "She finds out you been here all this time without sleep; she's gonna kill me. So don't make me make it as an order, Jack... "

Jack: "Find i can live with that wait no, on the other hand I don't trust no other doctor with Carter's life." Janet Gives Jack the look. Ok I'll go; just wake me up ASAP when she wakes up..."

Sam: "How is he?"

Janet: "For starters he's lucky and she's fighting through this. There are a few broken ribs and a collapse lung and a broken leg but he'll live. Don't worry too much go get some sleep. I'll have Teal'c or Daniel watch him."

Sam:" Um no that's ok I'll stay. Besides he wakes up without me here looking after him, I will never hear the end of it..."

Janet: "he finds out you been here all this time without sleep; he's gonna kill me. So don't make me make it as an order, Sam... "

Sam: "Find i can live with that wait no, on the other hand I don't trust no other doctor with Connell's life." Janet gives Sam the look. "Ok I'll go; just wake me up ASAP when he wakes up..."

When Jack asks for a good luck from the members of sg1 he means good luck.

When Jack ask for a good luck and looking at Sam as he says it he's saying I love you… and yes I will try to make it alive…

Daniel answers with good luck he means: Bring your ass back alive or else we'll never hear the end of it from Sam… I really don't wanna see my sister go through hell…

Sam answers with good luck she means: "I love you too Sir. (Jack) and you better bring your ass back or else theirs gonna be hell to pay if something would to happen to you…"

So if anyone wonders why Jack is allowed to call Jacob dad and Pete cant. Well Jacob always thought that Jack would be the one marring Sam not Pete…Officially I thought Pete was a dumb ass who didn't need to be written in the Stargate storyline… Martof was the only one I feel shoulda been written in the Stargate storyline... I Also feel like all the aliens that Sam sorta fell in love with was a not a good move by the writers… I feel that the writers of Stargate officially failed and royalty fucked up with that… The 7th season should been the season that Jack and Sam shoulda gotten together… I feel like they did officially gotten together secretly but Sam couldn't tell Pete so she just went along not thinking that Pete would proposed to her but he did.

Jacob says watch after my little girl he means: "you better watch after her or else if something would to happen to her Salmac and I will not only kick the person or people involved asses we will kick your ass to Jack…"

When Sam says give me a minute worken on some big problems she needs more than a minute. Jack and the rest of SG1 know this all too well… So if someone looks at him after, he will say "yeah she as all the time in the world gives her a minute will ya…"

Oh one of my favorite lines is "yeahsureyourebetcha" in Nemesis and Small Victories…

Yeahsureyourebetcha if it comes from Jack to Sam it means yeah I'll miss the hell outa of ya if you don't come with me…

Yeahsureyourebetcha if it comes from Sam to Jack it means you better be safe when I'm on Thors Ship or else… (just my little intake on Sam Feelings in this way before Divide and Concur)

Jack asks Sam for the first time if she wanna go fishing… Meaning do u wanna go up to at my cabin and forget about the regulations for a while. Fishing (means fucken or maken out) either way it's coded… So other members of SGC and the government won't find out what their really doing… Only true members of SGC like Frasier and the rest of SG1 know what their talken about …

Jack: Over my Dead body means yeah right you gotta be kidding me like I'm gonna have a snake in my head so over my fucken dead body. No offence to your dad Sam…

Oh Martof I don't like you either…

Sam: Over my Dead body means yeah right you gotta be kidding me like I'm gonna have a snake in my head so over my fucken dead body.


	2. Chapter 2 Rule 2 Food on Base

**Chapter 2 **

**Rule #2 the food on the base… lol…. **

Ok, so everyone knows that Samantha loves, loves Blue Jell-O, so the commissary has to be stocked with it, along with Red Jell-O.

Red is for Jack and Blue is for Sam, well here's my little intake on the whole Jell-O thing, they would eat it if one would get hurt off world. Or if one is sad or hurting for some other reason… and they would eat it just for the fun of it…

Cake with frosting any frosting must be on the base at all time. The Jack O'Neill Rule…

Pizza is a must for SG1

Sg1 always sits together…

Sam and Jack are always together talking and the code talk is always in play… Because you'll never know who's listening in…

I know this was short but short is better for the eating habits of SG1….


	3. Chapter 3 Rule 3 Betting

**Chapter 3 Rule #3 Betting**

The longest bet that has been made was the Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill bet made by Walter and a few of the original starting teams of the SGC… This bet was to see whether or not that they would break the rules and hook up… But no one knows the truth better then Sg1… Officially I would like to say Jack and Sam got together in season three unofficially they got together never… But after Season 8 everyone knows that they got together… Confused yet… lol…

All new members of the SGC cannot bet on the Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill until they have been with the SGC for a year or more…

Betting on SG1 on whether they would make it back home is a no no, one, they always make it back and two they always make it back… No matter how long they take sg1 will always find their way home.

No one can bet on Sg1 deaths. Especially Daniels… One Daniel dies way too many times, and comes back so there is no reason to bet on Daniels death… On the other members of SG1 they too have died and come back so yeah the rule was made after Daniel have come back from death from the second time…

No ongoing bets can be betted on more than once… Only the person who originally made the bet can re-bet on a bet.

Bets can be made once a team has gone off world exception SG1… For starters you'll never know when Sg1 will be back or if or any members of SG1 will be hurt during a mission… There the front line team of the SGC so there's always the possibility of them getting hurt off or on world mission…

No bets can be made on Daniels love life at any time; this was done after Sara his ex-girlfriend was made into a Gao'uld. Daniel has a girl almost falling in love with him ever other mission…

No bets can be made on Carters love life at any time, only because all the aliens who fall for Carter usually die…

Any bets made on Senator Kinsey must be kept quite be for and after he comes to the base…

Any bets on Senator Kinsey on SG1 must be run by General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill.

The usual bets that are made dealing with Kinsey is how many time is he gonna try to shut down the SGC or try to find some incriminating evidence on Jack and Sam to get them both court martialed. Which is never gonna happened considering that the SGC personnel may know that there in a relationship, but they would die before getting Jack and Sam in trouble….

So that's my betting rules of SGC…


	4. Chapter 4 Few more rules

**Chapter Four**

**The few last Rules**

When off world Jack and Sam are always paired off with each other only because he doesn't want the male warrior or leaders to come after Sam this rule was made after the 5th mission..

Sleeping arrangeme

nts Jack always usually stays up first to let Sam get more sleep in…

Jack and Sam are always in the same tent or room off world despite of regulations no other team is gonna tell on them so why worry about it.

**Yeah short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else **

**And the last but not lease rule is NEVER LEAVE A MAN BEHIND… only if they're Repulcatiors and Snake Heads except Samantha's Dad…**


End file.
